


Sympathetic Vibrations

by latencylive (lyricalive)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: CD Style, Established Relationship, F/F, POV First Person, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/latencylive
Summary: [Split POV] Nothing could spoil the merry maiden's plans for an amorous evening with her partner... except maybe a stray spirit haunting her bedroom.
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Kudos: 16





	Sympathetic Vibrations

_It's late... dusky... secluded. Most students are away for holiday break, so the hallways are quiet._

_We're huddled very close together in this cramped, single-room dormitory._

_It's the perfect atmosphere, right?_

👁 **#01.1 The Exaggerated Castle Keep** 👁

– "...For ghost-hunting!"

My partner's keen eyes, colored like dark coffee and kept alert by the same, shone in a way I couldn't possibly object to.

I should have known that, as usual, when Renko asks me out on a "date," she means a paranormal club activity. It's been almost every day this week. But this time, she'd asked to meet at my place, so my naive heart was fluttering a little. In the end, it was only because she wanted to discuss and prepare a bit before setting off to deeper parts of the campus.

– "Right... So we're going to try to discover the 'mysteries' of our school."

– "All schools have to have some, right? I thought this would be an ideal time to investigate ours."

– "That's true, I suppose. It's much easier to pick up on the energy of unusual things without a lot of other people around for classes."

– "Yep. It's easier to sneak into the restricted places, too."

Shameless... Granted, I love her for it, not despite it. The invisible boundaries of society mean nothing to her, so I can fully embrace my own rebellious side with her as an excuse.

Just, at the moment, it's not really the kind of excitement I was in the mood for.

☆ **#01.2 The Exaggerated Castle Keep** ☆

Merry leaned against my side, her soft blonde hair flowing over my shoulder as I spoke with her about all sorts of legends from other schools, which had inspired the agenda for today. I'd been on a roll with planning club activities lately... and Merry kept agreeing, so there was no reason to slow down. It was a great opportunity to spend as much time with her over the break as possible.

– "You sure are well-prepared, Renko."

In her sweet, carefree tone, she praised me as I guided her through the tools I'd packed in my backpack.

– "Well, these are just the basics~"

– "Let's see. An EMP detector... a flashlight..."

– "That reminds me; you're going to need a flashlight too. You have one, don't you?"

I gestured toward her bedside drawer, offering to grab it for her.

Before I could reach for the handle, she abruptly lunged forward and blocked the drawer with her arm, causing a loud knocking noise.

– "I have one... not in there. I'll pack it myself."

Hm~ Did her cheeks just turn the slightest shade of pink? I wondered for a moment what that reaction was about. She thinks I'm dense, but I wouldn't miss those kinds of signs in my own girlfriend. Maybe she was hiding some kind of present for me in there! I definitely wanted to unseal all her secrets, but I supposed I shouldn't spoil the surprise just yet...

👁 **#02.1 The Wheel of Fortune Turning Over** 👁

– "Ah... Are we leaving already?"

Thankfully changing the subject from my embarrassing lapse in composure, Renko had stood up and started stretching her arms in a warm-up exercise.

– "Might as well. Let's get going!"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't immediately think of what I wanted to say. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that I really, really didn't want to stray too far from this cozy place.

On one hand, I would like to indulge her... but, I decided, I had indulged her enough throughout the week. Shouldn't it be time for her to indulge me?

– "Hey, Renko..."

With one hand on the doorknob, she froze in place and turned back her head to me.

– "Mm?"

– "Why don't we just stick to this building tonight?"

– "Oh, why is that? Do you sense anything around here?"

– "Well... It might be a good starting place. I'm kind of tired, and I don't want to stay out too long, so it would be convenient to just turn in here after a couple hours."

The gears in Renko's brain seemed to be processing this for a moment, as she curiously stared me down.

– "I see... We won't push it too hard then."

– "You never know. The most interesting things are often right under our noses. It might even be right in this room~"

– "Well, that makes sense. If the ghosts around here have any taste, you're definitely the best choice of a person to haunt!"

From her, that was surely a compliment. I suppose I was flattered.

That's right. We could have fun searching for a bit, and then she would sleep over. With the mystery still uncertain, I would snuggle up to her tightly for protection. While we're in bed together, who knows what events might take their course? Hee-hee...

This, too, was part of the rebellious side she inspired in me. I subtly covered my mischievous grin with a curled hand. I hadn't technically told a lie or anything, right?

_– "Even though there aren't any ghosts here..."_

☆ **#02.2 The Wheel of Fortune Turning Over** ☆

I think I'm the luckiest person in the world, because I have the very best resource for paranormal leads as a partner. All it took was for her to suggest that there might be something in this building, and it was enough to convince me that there must be.

Well, I guess she didn't actually tell me that she saw any gaps or felt any presence in particular...

Unfortunately, there were no electromagnetic readings in the hallways. And there were no vengeful spirits we could prove to be living inside this floor's bathroom mirror, no matter which name we spoke three times. All rooms we checked within the next several hours were simply dead, in the dullest way.

– "Ah, what a shame..."

I said this, but it wasn't completely a shame. I did get to spend all that time with her, with her clinging to my arm the whole time. There's something lucky about that too. She looked up at me with an earnest expression.

– "I guess we should head back now. Are you sleepy?"

– "No, not really."

– "Mm... Me neither..."

The smile that she gave me when I answered her question was astonishingly cute. Dimples dotted the corners of her lips. Her lashes fanned out over drooping eyes, gentle, full of relief. That must mean...

– "Do you want to keep exploring then?"

Her smile instantly stiffened into a mild frown. She can be so fickle... Sometimes, I thought, Merry herself will always be the biggest mystery in this world.

– "No, no... I do want to go home with you."

Our last chance. I wonder if there's a presence in her room after all?

Hmm. It's difficult to say which outcome would be the bigger shame. It was already past 12:32.

It would be nice if there was time to, you know, make out with her a little afterward.

I guess we'll just see how the night unfolds.

👁 **#03.1 Egoistic Flowers** 👁

Renko was always so honest with me. Maybe my thoughts were too selfish. I exhaled deeply as the door to my room clicked shut once again.

– "Mind if I change right now?"

Right at the doorway, before I could respond, she was already pulling her shirt off, which is the extent of what she meant by changing. She was in the habit of sleeping in her underwear.

– "Um... You..."

Her bra strap was loose on the right side, barely holding up what it needed to. I could see the slightest border of pink peeking out from behind the white fabric. Truly a million-dollar view.

Renko does things like this, and then I have to wonder every time whether she knows what she's doing to me... She could just be teasing me the whole time, and I'm falling for it. This is what my desperation, blooming to a new level, made me believe.

Her skin looked so soft that I couldn't resist going over to wrap my arms around her. 

– "Ahaha... You should get comfortable too."

– "This is the most comfortable place."

– "Cute..."

I bent my neck to nuzzle my face against her chest, and she gave me a peck on the top of my head.

– "Renko... I want to..."

She suddenly tightened her grip on my shoulder, jolting my body straight, and placed one finger in front of my lips.

– "Merry..."

My partner poured the whisper of my name directly into my ear, her warm breath sending a chill through me.

– "W-what?"

I felt my heart pounding at what she might say next.

– "Did you hear that?"

Huh...? I hadn't been paying attention to anything but her. When I stopped to listen, I could make out a faint noise coming from inside the dorm. It sounded a bit like music.

I recalled that I did have a small music box I recently acquired, somewhere around here...

☆ **#03.2 Egoistic Flowers** ☆

My heart was pounding a little harder than usual. Was it because Merry was this close to me? Or because there was a hint of something big about to happen?

Surely, it was the best of both worlds. My favorite part of being with Merry was that I never knew what might happen next.

The mysterious melody stopped after just a few notes. At first, I thought it might have been an alarm on one of our phones, but my partner had another hunch about the source. She tossed her head back and forth until she could remember where she had placed it, her gaze eventually settling on the dresser drawer by her bedside.

She moved to approach it, and I involuntarily moved to follow her. But she raised an arm to stop me.

– "Stay here, okay?"

– "Why?"

– "It'll just be a second."

– "All right..."

Keeping me at a safe distance, she rummaged through the bottom compartment, glancing over her shoulder every so often for surveillance. 

– "Are you looking?"

– "I'm not looking!"

Eventually, she acquired what she needed and returned to my location near the doorway. My eyes, finally allowed to see, dilated with curiosity.

Resting carefully in her hands was a miniature antique music box. It was cubic in shape, with ornate copper mechanisms visible through prismatic glass, but too dull and aged for the glass to reflect any light. Come to think of it, I'd never seen this unique item any other time I visited her dorm.

– "Maybe it was a bad idea... to bring this back from my dream..."

– "No way! You mean it's from another world?"

How could she hold back on such an interesting find?

– "Honestly, it completely slipped my mind. You know how easy it is to forget a dream after you wake up."

– "Not when you have a whole box to show for it!"

– "I didn't even mean to be holding it when I came back from that abandoned mansion. But I don't think there's anything strange about it in itself."

– "Hmm."

– "I swear, it hasn't bothered me at all since I got it."

– "I suppose... Old springs sometimes build up pressure and unwind at random."

– "Right. Hurry and debunk it, so you can focus on me."

– "I already am looking at you, Merry."

I was. Her messy bangs fell across her brow, and I brushed them back with my hand for a better view. The kaleidoscopic gleam of her eyes was currently wavering with a beautiful reddish tint. Gladly, I'd let her be the star of my night.

– "I want more of you. I've been thinking about it all day."

– "Geez. Why didn't you say so?"

– "I'm sorry... I didn't want to cancel plans or anything. It makes me happy if you're the one to decide."

I could sort of understand, but she was frustratingly inefficient. How many times do we have to go through this until she stops being embarrassed about it? Even if her embarrassed face is pretty cute. That's three hours and twenty-seven minutes of 'activity' that we've missed out on.

– "I wouldn't mind taking the rest of the night off."

My partner placed a light hand on my chest and tilted her head, a signal for me to lean in and kiss her. I didn't really need a sign this time, though.

I quickly decided I'd forgive her for forgetting to share her dream, since it really is easy to forget things when in this mood. Within a few minutes, I'd forgotten about the music box and most everything else.

👁 **#04.1 Ghost Lead** 👁

Once we had laid down in the bed, Renko didn't hesitate getting right to the point. It was a chilly night, yet she made it feel so steamy by holding me close...

The way she slid her finger in a perfect arc between my legs made me tremble. An involuntary noise escaped my lips that for once I didn't have to stifle. After all, our investigation had just proved that the coast was clear. There was no need to worry about anything or anyone else.

The satisfaction of her touch filled me with such renewed energy that I couldn't just sit back and be passive. I often expected her to take the lead, but I figured I ought to make it more worth her while. Yes... You like it 'there,' don't you, Renko?

– "A-ah..."

Who am I kidding? It's my pleasure to see that rare helpless face on her. The moment right between when all her features tense, then all her features soften at once... It makes me crazy ♥

– "Good, Renko..."

As we went on, I enjoyed catching glimpses of her wild grin between her heavy breaths.

– "You're really serious today, aren't you?"

– "Mm... There's more. I have something for us."

Finally, I could reveal my true sealed treasure. I rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached into the dresser drawer one last time. From it, I extracted a small cylindrical object and waved it briefly in front of her nose.

– "Whoa... You even have something like that? I should be the one praising you as well-prepared."

– "Just to shake things up a bit~"

– "What other secrets have you been hiding?"

– "Hee-hee. Well..."

All of a sudden, my train of thought was forced to a halt.

I became possessed by a familiar feeling of foreboding.

Behind Renko... over the headboard... out of the corner of my eye... I didn't dare to look upon it directly, vaguely hoping that it would go away if I refused to observe it.

But there was no question about it. It was a gap.

– "Merry...?"

Please, not now. Anytime but now!

☆ **#04.2 Ghost Lead** ☆

– "Merry, are you okay? You suddenly look pale..."

She seemed distinctly angry, or maybe just stressed, as she slammed the precious object in her hand back onto the surface of the dresser. The music box, which we had left in the same place, rattled along with it. She noticed my confusion and, as if trying to assure me that I hadn't done anything wrong, she buried her face (as she frequently does) in my chest, and clutched my shoulders in a silent apology.

– "Renko, please say something sexy."

Wha...? Can she just ask something like that?

– "Er. Your eyes... are so beautiful... they're almost haunting~"

– " _Not that!_ "

The dimmed lightbulb on the ceiling above us flickered quickly on and back off.

– "Huh, that's odd. A power surge?"

– "No... Why? What does it want?"

Worry painted her features as she sat with splayed knees, hugging her own arms around her naked body. I didn't understand, but I draped the blankets from the bed over her torso to make her feel less vulnerable.

– "Merry, do you want to stop?"

– "I definitely don't want to! Don't ever stop touching me."

That was clear enough. I agreed, nothing should get in the way of our good time. I eagerly leaned into her neck...

– "Wait! But you can't!"

My theory has been proven once again: Merry is certainly the single biggest mystery left in this world.

Just then, a loud buzzing sound rang out from a few feet away. The cylindrical object on the dresser had begun to shake, sliding closer to the edge and threatening to bounce to the floor.

– "Oh, my god. Merry, did you...?"

– "It wasn't me. I hate that it wasn't me."

I started to piece together what was going on. Curiously, I reached across my partner's bundled frame toward the object, and pressed the button on its base to switch it off.

I stared it down in the silence. Then, in a matter of seconds, it switched back on without any human provocation. I clearly witnessed the button indent itself.

– "That's... amazing! You were right about strange things being right under our noses. It's interacting with us right now. Doesn't that get you kind of excited?"

– "No! Now I can't put that thing anywhere near me!"

– "Eh? But it's just being acted on from the outside. There's probably not anything living inside it. It's not like you're putting a ghost in your -"

– "Please don't finish that sentence!!"

Her voice was desperate, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing giddily. This was the most fun I could have asked for! I was sure she'd find it funny later too. Though it might take a couple weeks... or years.

Well, I guess I ought to teach this spirit a lesson for making my partner upset, even if I wasn't mad myself. Now people across multiple worlds know that Merry is my girlfriend~ I love being able to show off.

👁 **#05 Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble** 👁

Peering out of the blankets, I sat bewildered at the pure fascination in Renko's expression as she rose to her feet. Being watched by ghosts is probably my one and only turn-off. It seemed to be her one and only turn-on. What a cruel trick of the red string of fate, for this to be the person I fell for.

– "What do you want?"

Renko called out to the imperceptible presence in a fearless voice, or at least a voice that had set aside the idea of fear entirely. The presence responded with a flurry of chime-like notes as it triggered the music box to play at last. Now that it was riled up, it had the energy to keep the melody playing continuously. I sensed a strong emotion in the tune that I couldn't hear before.

– "Are you the owner of this box?"

Renko grasped the antique instrument in one trembling hand, clearly feeling the movement through her own body, seeming to struggle against the force acting on it as the music grew faster and louder.

In the middle of the darkness, the glass suddenly began to glow, reflecting light from an unknown source. Streaks of rainbow color were sent dancing across the room, illuminating Renko's face, widening her eyes but not throwing her resolve.

– "We... We're sorry for taking it. It was an accident. We'll return it, okay?"

Negotiating with a poltergeist... What a skill for her to be able to put on a resumé.

Then, without warning, she raised up the more embarrassing object in her opposite hand, on full display for any invisible eyes that may have been watching.

– "You can't have this, though. It's not an instrument. This is for me and her, because we're lovers! You can get your own when you're older!"

I buried my face in a pillow in order to muffle my entire existence, because I didn't know whether I was going to laugh or cry. She was right; this presence somehow felt young at heart to me. If they're an innocent spirit, does that make it better or worse?

My shameless partner, standing tall and entirely incognizant of her state of her undress, lowered her voice and whispered to me.

– "Merry, can you tell me where the opening is?"

I raised a single, shaking finger out from my self-made fortress. I couldn't do much, but the least I could offer was to point at the stark black spot in my frame of vision, floating in the space between the bed and the wall.

– "Got it."

Even as the haze of rainbow light blurred the room into a psychedelic scene, she braced her stance. One foot in front of the other.

With absolute faith in my vague directions, she reeled back as far as she could... and launched the box into thin air, toward the invisible goal.

We both instinctively winced the instant it left her fingertips, realizing that a few inches' mistake could mean shattering it to pieces against the wall and probably incurring the spirit's wrath forever.

– "..."

– "..."

But, miraculously, she made it.

As soon as the music box had disappeared, and the music itself faded to silence, the gap disappeared as well. Just like that, it was over.

Behind where the gap had been, I could now see - so that's how she was able to aim - a messy collage of photographs I kept posted on the wall. Was that one from our trip to the netherworld?

– "Renko..."

– "Hah..."

My partner turned to me slowly. Her body was still trembling with nerves and excitement, her breathing erratic.

What I felt at that moment was... proud. It must have been a huge deal for her, facing an enemy she couldn't even see. Even if she enjoys being out of her league, she's still only human, and building up that adrenaline must take a lot.

Her ridiculous speech for my sake made me unbelievably happy... No, I can't regret the red string.

– "Thank you..."

– "N-No problem. Thanks for showing me the gap; I couldn't have done it without you, Merry."

Call it the suspension bridge effect, but my heart was beating so incredibly fast. I've never wanted to jump on her more.

– "So..."

– "Time to m... to make our own... m..."

I loved this dork so much. She probably thought of that line a while back, but now was too shaken up to deliver it.

I wondered, though, was she shaken up _enough_? She was the type who loved to push the limits.

So I cast off my blanket, relentlessly seized her hand, and drew very close.

– "You said this wasn't an instrument, but... I think I can get some music out of you with it."


End file.
